Inesperado
by mcr77
Summary: Semi-UA. Post-Marineford, Amazon Lily, un despertar amargo para Luffy y para su hermana mayor Bonney, pero parece q hay un poco de esperanza no? AcexBonney


Bienvenidos a este fic, es un AcexBonney muy especial, semi-universo alterno...

Resumen:

_En este fic Bonney nació en South Blue en una familia noble, sin embargo durante un viaje Bonney perdió a toda su familia y la enviaron al Reino de Goa en el East Blue donde su tutor residia; en una de sus aventuras en el pueblo alto de Ace, la conoce; y algunos días despues ella escapa de su casa y termina viviendo con sus nuevos amigos..._

_Luego de algunos años, despues de q ella viera la primera recompenza de Luffy, decide seguirlo en su aventura de ser pirata y se une a su tripulacion..._

Nos situaremos en la post-guerra de Marineford especificamente en Amazon Lily

* * *

**Inesperado/Unexpected**

Escuchó un grito a las afueras, lo reconoció de inmediato…

-Luffy -susurró y al instante surgieron de sus ojos cristalinas lágrimas

Su cuerpo estaba débil, en ese par de semanas prácticamente no había probado bocado alguno, solo por la insistencia de Margaret o de alguna otra de las kujas…

Apretó con fuerza la sábana que le envolvía, su corazón latía desembocado y la sangre se congelaba de amargura en su cuerpo, ligeros sollozos escapaban de sus labios…

-perdóname Luffy -susurraba una y otra vez golpeando el colchón con los puños cerrados -si no fuera tan débil, si no fuera tan cobarde -sollozo

_**Flash Back**_

Sus manos temblaban, tenia que ser rápida y matar al otro verdugo...

-deténganse!-escucho la voz de su hermano menor antes de sentir como una enorme fuerza la noqueaba

-Ace-susurro antes de caer semi-inconsciente sobre la plataforma, sin quererlo el casco que llevaba en la cabeza caía de la plataforma hacia donde se encontraba Garp, descubriendo su cabellera rosa

-Bonney-susurraron al mismo tiempo Ace y Garp

Entre tanto Sengoku se concentraba en los movimientos de Luffy...

**0*0*0*0*0**

-Ace-dijo el menor de los D -yo tengo las llaves de tus esposas-decía el moreno llegando a la plataforma de ejecución

-oi Bonney despierta-murmuraba Ace a la chica que estaba a su lado -y tu Luffy apresúrate! -

-¿Bonney también está aquí?-interrogaba Luffy sacando la llave

-¿qué sucede? Luffy?-dijo la pelirrosa al ver a su hermano menor

A lo lejos todos observaban la escena, detrás de ellos Sengoku comenzaba a usar su habilidad de akuma nomi

-ni crean que los dejare ir!- amenazó el almirante de la flota -morirán en mis manos-

-¡Luffy apresúrate!-dijo la pelirrosa

Repentinamente un rayo partió x la mitad la llave

-La llave está rota-

-mmm-dijo el otro verdugo -mi cabeza-

-mr 3, rápido protege a mis hermanos- dijo Luffy inflando su cuerpo

-tal vez si uso mis poderes -dijo la pelirrosa tomando del brazo a Ace

-Luffy!-exclamaba Ace al ver como recibía el golpe de Sengoku

Mr 3 había colocado parte de su cera para protegerlos, sin embargo la plataforma empezó a colapsar

-aférrate mi-le ordeno a Bonney quien de inmediato se agarro a su cuello

Mientras tanto Luffy se recuperaba de su técnica y con ayuda de la llave que Mr 3 le había hecho soltaba las esposas de Ace

Entre tanto los marines les disparaban indiscriminadamente, sin embargo de entre la explosión, unas llamas se formaron...

-Luffy siempre has sido de esta manera, nunca escuchas una palabra de lo que digo-dijo Ace -y tu Bonney siempre pensé serias más prudente-

-Ace!-gritaron en coro el par de hermanos sonriendo

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Bonney? -le llamo la amazona rubia

-todo es mi culpa, solo mi culpa -continuó la chica -yo debí ocupar su lugar, yo… -lloriqueo la pelirrosa y en un impulso tomo una de las flechas de la kuja y apunto a su cuello

-Detente! -exclamó la chica rubia sosteniendo sus manos

-es mi culpa que Ace haya muerto, es mi culpa que Luffy esté sufriendo, todo esto es mi culpa -lloriqueo la ojivioleta -déjame morir, sólo así dejare de ser un estorbo para Luffy -trató de soltarse del agarre de Margaret

-No digas tonterias! -gritó alguien entrando a la habitación -niña tonta, si abandonas a Luffy ahora, el se sentirá aun más triste -

Bonney miró a la anciana Nyon

-sólo soy una carga para ellos, siempre lo fui -insistió -yo… yo estuve tan cerca de Ace, yo lo dejé ir… Yo soy la única que debía morir -

_**Flash Back**_

Corrían en dirección a la bahía, sin embargo la voz de Akainu había hecho que Ace se detuviera, Bonney lo miro con desespero, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que era fácil de provocar

-Ace, por favor -rogó Bonney

-quédate aquí y cuida a Luffy-le dijo

-Ace espera, no puedes abandonarnos!-grito la pelirrosa

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa con la que le decía que todo estaría bien

Por unos instantes lo miró combate contra Akainu, sin embargo había algo en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila, repentinamente el humo le dificultaba la visión...

-¡Luffy!- escucho la voz de Ace y de inmediato se lanzo a proteger a su hermano

Un grito agudo recorrió toda la plaza, un terrible dolor invadió su cuerpo, específicamente su espalda, el olor a carne quemada invadió el lugar, entre sus brazos tenía a Luffy, lo había protegido, sin embargo cuando volteó noto que justo a sus espaldas se encontraba Ace, con parte de su abdomen derecho atravesado por el puño de magma del almirante

-¡Ace!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se separó momentáneamente de Luffy

El moreno cayó en los brazos de su familia, se encontraba agonizante, Luffy trataba de convencer a los médicos para ayudarlo y todos ellos le decían que ya era tarde, Bonney por su parte se aferraba con fuerza al moreno, al tiempo que trataba de reprimir con todas sus lagrimas

-no nos dejes Ace, no puedes-lloro la chica

-Ace, no puedes rendirte, tú me lo prometiste -rogaba Luffy

-Parece que no puedo mantener mi promesa -sonrió Ace

Los minutos parecían tan lentos, eran como un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una de la que deseaba despertar en cualquier momento

-solo hay un par de cosas de las que me arrepiento y es no poder verlos cumplir sus sueños -susurro con su último aliento el moreno

-¡Ace!-gritaron con todas sus fuerzas el par de hermanos

Luffy fue el primero en caer en shock, luego Bonney, para quien todo era irreal, sin darse cuenta alguien la separó del cuerpo del moreno

Todo empezó a darle vueltas y desvanecerse a su alrededor, las voces, los disparos, lentamente perdió la conciencia…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus lamentos, sintió una bofetada y miró el rostro de la anciana

-Niña tonta, eres una egoísta, no puedes desear morir especialmente cuando llevas a una criatura en ti, esa criatura no ha vivido nada y tu quieres arrebatárselo? -respondió la anciana

Bonney tembló ante las palabras de la amazona, lo había olvidado por completo o al menos había pensado que la había perdido ese mismo día…

-¿Qué?... -interrogo entre sollozos -¿qué es lo que dice? -

-niñita, estas embarazada, no puedes dejar morir a tu bebé solo porque estas triste, tienes que seguir adelante no solo por ese bebé sino por tu hermano, ahora mismo ambos te necesitan -

La pelirrosa rompió nuevamente en llanto, pero esta vez una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro…

-DONDE ESTAS ACE? - la voz de Luffy resonó en todo el reino de Amazon Lily

***0*0*0*0*0**

-Bonney a dónde vas? -interrogó la rubia al ver que Bonney caminaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad

-A ver a Luffy, él nos necesita ahora más que nunca -respondió la pelirrosa corriendo

-Está prohibido para las amazonas ir al golfo -le informó Margaret

-Tú lo has dicho, para las "amazonas" -sonrió la pelirrosa y corrió velozmente hasta donde se encontraba Luffy

En la selva…

-Prometimos reencontrarnos, pero creo que me retrasé un poco -dijo Luffy entre sollozos

-No hay ningún retraso Luffy -sonrió la pelirrosa acercándose a él

-¡Bonney! -

Sin pensarlo Bonney abrazó a Luffy

-Además, no hemos perdido de todo a Ace -sonrió la pelirrosa

El joven pirata miro sin comprender a su hermana mayor, al tiempo que ella tomaba su mano y la guiaba a su vientre

-voy a tener un hijo de Ace -sonrió al tiempo que de sus ojos resbalaban unas pequeñas lagrimas

Luffy se quedó por unos instantes en shock y luego rio un poco…

Jinbei observaba silencioso la escena, sin duda era una buena noticia para Luffy, y recordó algunas palabras de Ace y la sonrisa que había puesto en su rostro en aquel momento…

_Bonney solo es la hermana mayor de Luffy_

-Ace-san es muy afortunado -se dijo

***0*0*0*0*0***

Algunos meses después…

-Pero está prohibido -insistió por enésima vez la rubia

-para las amazonas, pero te recuerdo que yo no soy amazona, además es mi obligación visitar a mi capitán -respondió la pelirrosa continuando con su camino

Margaret miró nerviosa a la pirata y decidió acompañarla, pues en su estado era más vulnerable…

Durante el trayecto Bonney recordaba lo sucedido después de que Kuma los separase en el archipiélago de Saboady, ella había llegado al barco de Barbablanca, justo cuando hacían los preparativos para el rescate de Ace. Al principio la habían tratado con cierto recelo sin informarle nada de lo acontecía, pero al poco tiempo pudo descubrirlo y de inmediato se había ofrecido a colaborar con ellos en el rescate de Ace. Pero el propio Shirohige se lo prohibió, "una niña como ella no debía jugar con los mayores", le había dicho; y como buena hermana mayor de Luffy se había escabullido en uno de los barcos aliados del yonku, cuando los piratas del Nuevo Mundo invadieron parte de la bahía ella se había internado hasta los cuarteles donde los verdugos se alistaban para la ejecución, con cautela había suplantado a uno de ellos…

Momentáneamente Bonney detuvo su caminata por la selva…

-ah! -se quejó

-estas bien? -le pregunto la amazona

Por unos instantes el dolor continuo pero repentinamente se detuvo, la pelirrosa respiró profundo y asintió en señal de que se encontraba bien

-continuemos -

Durante un par de minutos más caminaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraría Luffy, sin embargo solo encontraron su sombrero de paja, mientras los dolores se iban incrementando para Bonney, Margaret vio entonces como su rostro palidecía ligeramente

-creo que debemos descansar un poco -dijo la pelirrosa

Sin embargo un par de bestias comenzaron a rodearlas…

-fuera de aquí! -exclamó una voz masculina

De inmediato las enormes bestias huyeron de ahí

-Bonney! -grito entusiasmado un chico de cabello negro

-Luffy -sonrió la pelirrosa sin embargo se vio doblegada por el dolor

-Les dije que está prohibido venir aquí! -regaño Rayleigh a las féminas

-Prohibido para las amazonas, no para mí -se burló la ojivioleta antes de palidecer nuevamente de dolor

-oi Bonney, estas bien? Qué te pasa? Donde te duele? -pregunto Luffy preocupado

-argh! Creo… creo que el bebé ya va a nacer -respondió con voz entre cortada

-qué hacemos? -interrogó Luffy con pánico

-No hay tiempo para llevarla de regreso, así que creo que tendrá que dar a luz aquí -dijo Ray -Margaret, puedes ayudarla? -interrogó el rey oscuro quitándose la capa y cubriendo a la pelirrosa

-hai! -respondió la rubia y se apresuró a comprobar su estado

-yo que hago? -interrogó el moreno

-Tú te encargaras de sostenerla -dijo el peliblanco

El tiempo parecía irreal para Bonney, el dolor invadía por completo su cuerpo, no existía ninguna sensación anterior comparable con lo que tenía en esos instantes, parecía como si rompieran todos sus huesos una y otra vez; apretaba con fuerza la mano de Luffy, quien miraba preocupado las expresiones de dolor de su hermana mayor

-Ray, seguro que estará bien? -preguntaba de cuando en cuando el joven D

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, es natural que sienta dolor -respondía su maestro

-solo un poco mas -le pidió la rubia

Bonney hizo un esfuerzo mas y finalmente se escuchó un llanto…

-Es saludable -sonrió Margaret limpiando al recién nacido

-Felicidades, es un varón -sonrió Ray tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se llenaron de lágrimas, aun a pesar del cansancio se sentía muy feliz, Luffy entre tanto miraba a la pequeña criatura incrédulo

-es tan pequeño -susurro fascinado -parece que tiene frío -dijo al ver que no cesaba de llorar y se quito su chaleco para envolverlo y cargarlo por primera vez

-Es precioso -sonrió Bonney -no crees Luffy? -

-si, shishishi -rió el moreno

-cómo lo llamarás? -pregunto el rey oscuro

La pelirrosa recordó las palabras de Shirohige

-Edward es un buen nombre -sonrió

* * *

Q les parecio? Se q anda un fic en español x ahi con caracteristicas similares, pero esta era una de mis ideas desde hace tiempo, solo q queria publicarlo con los drabbles, en fin, espero q les haya gustado, ya saben acepto comentarios, peticiones, amenazas, tomatazos, etc etc...

La saga de esos drabbles la publicare luego, xq aun tengo q escribir 2 en mi linea original de la historia y para q no se decepcionen les dejo una escena extra...

* * *

_En alguna isla del Nuevo Mundo_

Contemplaba el mar en el horizonte, por unos instantes sentía en su pecho una enorme nostalgia, y recordaba esos sueños extraños...

Había un hombre muy alto de bigote blanco, estaba rodeados de fuego, se encontraba arrodillado agradeciéndole, las lagrimas eran incontrolables, el decía algo que apenas podía distinguir...

Le contestaba pero no escuchaba su propia respuesta...

-entonces tú debes de serlo también -rio el hombre y le dio la espalda

Así terminaban sus sueños, no podía recordar nada mas, ni entender a lo que se refería, pero sentía una serie de emociones encontradas, tristeza, felicidad, preocupación, alegría... Todo su pasado era un misterio para sí mismo...

**FIN (?)**

* * *

Si les quedó alguna duda, con confianza dejen su comentario, pregunta o mandenme un mp**  
**

See You ^^ ** MCR77**


End file.
